1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to animal capturing apparatus. In particular, the present invention pertains to net apparatus suitable for the capture of birds and other small animals without physical danger thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many trap or capture devices for the capture of birds and small animals. In some of these devices, a net is stowed or folded near the ground or to one side of the trap and, upon deployment, is propelled over the animal or animals in the capture area to enclose the animals within the net. Examples of such traps may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 102,761; 234,004; 433,241 and 1,612,608.
Several problems occur with such capturing devices. In some of the prior art devices, the leading edge of the net or capture device is very rigid and may result in injury to an animal if hit thereby. Many of these devices require activation by an animal tripping a trigger or mechanism for activation of the device. This is sometimes very difficult to achieve with wary animals. Furthermore, it may cause premature deployment when a plurality of animals are sought to be captured in a single operation.
Many of the mechanisms for propelling the nets of capture devices of the prior art are relatively noisey. In fact, some utilize rockets or mortars. Such devices frighten animals and may result in injury thereto. The propelling force required for large nets and multiple animal capture increases this problem. Thus, the search continues for quieter and more effective animal capturing devices.